Enterprise Information Systems (EIS) provide a technology platform for the modelling and management of business processes and activities. An EIS typically models activities related to the operation of an enterprise, such as human resources, accounting, finance, plant management, sales and distribution, marketing, fleet management, warehouse management, and others. An EIS may model business processes via business objects that could represent tasks or activities of an enterprise, for example.
Extending an EIS is a time-consuming and resource-consuming process and runtime extensions are generally not available on an EIS. Because of the complexity associated with an EIS, extending an EIS involves modelling additional components for the system in a design time environment, testing such additional components, and deploying such additional components in the runtime of the EIS.